Questions Left Unanswered
by Crazy Queen 101
Summary: It's Justice Lords Flash. My take on something. READ IT AND SEE!
1. Chapter 1

Questions  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. And that is so UNFAIR!!!  
  
Ever wondered how the Justice Lord Flash died? My take on it. Read and review.  
  
In this dimension, he was the fastest man alive. He could have cared less if there was some other dude as fast as he was elsewhere. As long as he was the fastest there.  
  
But he never thought that his super speed could kill him. Would kill him. Did.  
  
But he was carefree at the moment, more carefree than a butterfly. And bored. Really bored.  
  
He wasn't on the Watch Tower, obviously, or he would have already cracked his skull, for the fun of it. No, he was in Gotham City.  
  
He had to go fast. Well, faster. What if he was caught in _his_ city?  
  
The mere thought propelled him to run the streets as fast as he possibly could. The thought of the Bat, the Dude of the Darkness catching him was such a thrill. Just the whole lecture about "Don't come in _my_ city" lecture.  
  
Flash tuned him out, as always, when he did his boring, snore-inducing, head-banging, suicide committing speech.  
  
_His_ city  
  
It was so repetitive. That was beyond repetitive. It was irritating. Especially Flash.  
  
The Justice Lords found it odd that Batman stayed in a cave so much.  
  
Even J'onn had mentioned it. He doesn't really "mention" per se.  
  
He asked him once. "What do you have against sunlight?" The silence could have killed anybody.  
  
Bah. That's why it was so much fun in _his_ city. The contemplation of getting apprehended.  
  
And he did get caught. But not by someone as nice as Batman.  
  
CQ101: Yo folks! Hope you liked it, cause there might be no updated on any of my JL stories until week after next.  
  
Review!!! The little button is just over there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Questions Left Unanswered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JLU. I do own my own teeth though. BEAT THAT BEEYOTCH!

A/N: With what is SUPPOSED to happen to Flash from the JLU episodes, screws up what I planned to do with this story entirely. So forget ALL about that (for now) and read my story that is the AU of an AU of another AU of ANOTHER AU (if you count real life). So, as a forewarning, this falls NOWHERE into the JLU continuity. At all. Consturctive criticism welcome.

Chapter 2

Flash skidded to an abrupt halt as he saw the robbery in progress. His mind came to a stop as well, as he was unaware of what he should do. For one, he could intervene so fast that no one would have seen it, but since this was _his _city, he probably would have had potential robbery spots fitted with video cameras and wired to his brain. Flash thought it was a total possibility. So the intervention thing was pretty much dead. No surprise there.

However, he couldn't just let the robbery go through like that…I mean, there were people at _gunpoint_…and there were thousands, possibly _millions_ of dollars worth of jewelry being stolen at that very moment.

Now, that he thought of it, being apprehended in _his _city wasn't looking too fun anymore. But a superhero had to do what a superhero had to do. Nobody told Flash that fellow superheroes could be equally dangerous as the psychos that got locked up in Arkham. And awfully protective too...go figure.

With a final deliberation, Flash took off at speeds rivaling, well, his own top speed, and before he knew it, he was doubled over in pain because something had lodged itself in his abdomen quite suddenly. How the bullet had done so, when he was going so fast, failed to meet his comprehension in that time span.

Another bullet and there went his tibia and fibula in his right leg, the force at which the bullets entered his body shattering the pair of bones at an alarming speed. In his condition, he could no longer run, and the 'burglars' took advantage of his weakened state. Violently they chucked him into the truck and sped off into the pitch black of night.

OoOoO

Flash woke up to the smell of something similar to sewage, which led him to conclude that he was underground. He had no shirt on, nor did he have his cowl on. Also, one of his pant legs was rolled up, and a bandage wrapped sloppily over his shattered leg bones. He moaned slightly, in pain and in desperate need of pain killers.

He tried to sit up, but was restricted by wires connected to his brain and hands. He tugged on them, but an immense pain seared through his body, causing him to give up, in agonized fury.

"Don't move." came a strict male baritone from behind him.

He moved his eyes way back so he could see his greeter, but this was done unsuccessfully.

His greeter had black hair and blue eyes, and he looked a lot like-

"Bats!" Flash shrieked in horror.

**CQ101: Thanks for the review all! It's been what, two years, since my last update? Damn, I suck. Anyway, I know it's short, but reviews make me go faster. No, lies. But reviews do make me happy! So send them in! And suggestions too! **


End file.
